This is Destiny
by Shikki
Summary: Sasuke, if one of your friend is a demon, what would you do? And if he can't be a human anymore, will you kill him? Chapter 4 up! Chapter 1 edited!
1. Default Chapter

**_Yay! This is Shikki and this chapter is BETA EDITED! Thanks to Amanda-san who did all the jobs! Hug Anyway, The other chapters will be taken out for a while since we have to edit them as well. _**

**This is Destiny****  
****Prologue : Summer Night events**

"Hey, bastard Sasuke."

A blonde haired boy sat at the side of the river, sitting side by side with a black haired Sharingan user.

"What's up, dobe?"

It was at night, and the moon had risen gracefully in the sky.

The two boys were taking off their sandals and had already put their legs into the cold river water. Fireflies were flying past them, making some tiny yellow dots here and there in the bright summer night.

"Go ahead and ask. It's not like I'm going to eat you or something." The dark eyed boy was starting to get confused by his team mate's act.

Naruto sighed; he was torn on whether to ask this question or not. Finally he decided that he needed to know what the Great-Uchiha-Sasuke's answer would be.

"If you…" He paused as though he was hesitant to continue. "…find out that one of your close friends is a demon, what will you do?"

This was not a question Sasuke expected from Naruto. Why in the earth did someone ask such a question anyway? It's not like he had a demon for a friend.

"What are you asking this for?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Well, nothing. I just want to know your answer. That's all," the blonde answered back sheepishly.

Sasuke didn't comment. He merely shrugged and thought about the answer. Naruto apparently was not fond of waiting and he expressing that freely.

"Well? What do you think?" the blonde asked with intense curiosity.

At last Sasuke turned his gazed and faced his blonde team mate.

"I wouldn't give a shit of what he really is. As long as he didn't turn out to be a life threatened creature, I'll do just as what I always do to him, I think."

"And if he became one of those creatures, would you call him your friend once he gets back to his normal self?"

"What's wrong with you, Dobe? You hardly think anything through this far before." Sasuke showed his confusion when Naruto one again asked him an unexpected question.

"No, nothing is wrong with me, asshole. Just answer my question, okay?"

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly and tried to think about the question.

"Well?"

"Well, I think I would call him my friend again. What would you do if you have one?" he asked. They both thought it was a little too late and they both stood up, wearing their sandals again.

"No, that wouldn't happen to me, if you know why." The blonde ninja smiled in a mysterious way.

"Oh, so confident are you not?" Sasuke smirked in the way he always did.

Naruto held his smiled a little longer and then started to speak again.

"One more question: if he didn't return to his human side, would you kill him?"

From the beginning, that was the very important question he needed to know: what would Sasuke do? If Sasuke didn't know what to do, he already had formed a plan. If Sasuke didn't know what to do, he would simply tell him what to do.

Again, Sasuke was startled with the question. Did Naruto eat something unusual on his way here? He would certainly do that, knowing the dobe he was.

"So, Sasuke?"

"Uh, I don't know yet," he said uncertainly.

Naruto just let a smile grace his feature.

"Contrary to what most people believe, you are actually one warm hearted person, Sasuke," he said sincerely.

Sasuke blushed slightly at the comment, and he thanked the dark night so that no one saw his reddening cheeks.

"Wh-why are you saying that, Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled softly, and then his faced showed some hint of sadness. Well covered, but Sasuke could see it anyway.

"I'm telling the truth you know. And if you don't know what to do, I'll tell you what to do."

Naruto leaned his body closer to Sasuke. The dark haired boy could feel the warm breath Naruto produced, not to mention his body heat. The thought of Naruto made him blush like mad.

"Oi… oi, dobe. What are you doing?"

"If one of your friends is a demon, and he is apparently transforming into one with no way back to his human side…" Naruto whispered this softly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was startled from his thoughts for a moment; just enough to hear what Naruto said, and realized that he hadn't finished his sentence.

"…Than you must kill him on the first sight, without hesitation." Naruto finished his sentence and smiled at Sasuke as he pulled away.

"Ja, Sasuke-kun. Good night then. Thanks for the evening. I will have a great time," he said before running away at a slow pace, leaving Sasuke to watch his retreating back.

To be continued...

**_Shikki's zone:_**

**_There you go! First chapter! Like it? Don't like it? Reviews please! _**


	2. For Him

**Author's crap:** Thank you for anyone who review this story!!! I really thought I would not get any review at all.

**Lady Samurai:** Thanks! Yeap! SasuNaru rulez!

**Archangel Rhapsody:** Hey, don't worry, I had the story line already. Just keep reading, okay?

**Angstluver: **Thank you very much!

**Rosemary:** Okay, I'm working on it. So here it is. Chapter two.

**Smicc:** Thanks. I have the idea, but I can't sit in front of the computer and write everyday, I'll try my best to post new chapter every week. Okay?

**Rockfox:** Okay, thank you for the review! I'll work hard to make good story.

Actually I'm ready to update this on Friday,but down. So I can actually upload my story today. Sorry for the lateness... And due to the schoolwork, I'll try to update every week, if can't be faster. Just be sure to read and check on me. Okay?

**Disclaimer:** Yes! Naruto is NOT mine!

**Warning:** containing hint of shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you! Beware of bad grammar and spelling.

Now! On the story!

Destiny Chapter one: For him 

"Naruto."

A figure of an 18 years old young man tossed back and forth in the bed. Thinking hard of what his teammate said just 2 hours ago. Well, it was more suitable if we called them ex teammates now since both of them had managed to be ANBU.

He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to; all he had in his head now was the conversation he and a certain young blonde had back there in the river.

He could see the blonde's soft feature. His lean body was covered with orange yukata with lots of fox face printed on them. Sasuke was sure that the blonde smiling face wouldn't leave him alone this night, not when he was thinking what the meaning behind the mysterious sentences the blonde said earlier that night.

He didn't know whom the blonde pointed to, let alone guess it.

Finally, with a defeated sigh, he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to sleep.

/ I will ask that idiot what did he mean, tomorrow…/

In addition, with that on thought, he drifted to deep slumber.

**--Next morning—**

**(Here, we will change our main character to Naruto! Hmm, what is he doing now??? )**

"I have a nice sleep…" a certain young blonde mumbled a few incoherent words when his alarm clock started to beep continuously.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes after slammed the poor alarm clock shut, he muttered something under his breath about having 500 bowls of ramen and still wanted more.

"Maybe I can asked Ero-sennin someday to buy me that much of ramen…" He still mumbled about a few things more on how to get a lot of free ramen when he at last turned the cold watered shower on. **1**

After taking the oh-so-refreshing bath, he put on his ANBU uniform. He had put his orange jumpsuit under his cupboard long ago.

No more he was a noisy and annoying little brat. He grew more mature by each year passing. Well, he still makes pranks here and there, but not as much as he used to.

At the age of 13, he passed the Chuunin exam, and he managed to get his Jounin title on his 14. He joined the ANBU at his 15 until currently and he never regret this choice. This was his ninja way after all.

After eating his breakfast, which was of course his favorites miso ramen, he made his way to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade has summoned him to come this morning for telling him the detail of the mission he was assign for.

/Tsunade-baba hasn't told anything in detail, I do hope this is a great mission…/

The young man was quite enthusiastic on receiving this mission, which was pretty acceptable since she had signed him to watch for a gang of naughty kids in the previous mission.

/That was not ANBU's job… Even genin could do that/

After jumping a few rooftops more, he finally reached the Hokage tower.

**(Jump out from Naruto! Let's see what poor Sasuke doing out there…)**

The raven-haired boy had a nice slumber when he heard his alarm clock ringing. Unlike Naruto, he only clicked the alarm clock off (Naruto: Hey!!! What's that supposed to mean. Sasuke: Shut up Dobe, you're too noisy!) Then he when into shower before did his other morning routines.

Clearly remembered the last night events, he went outside the large mansion and started to find the dobe before he remembered that Tsunade-sama had sent one of her subordinates to sent her message for him. She wanted to meet him for some reason he would like to guess as mission.

Decided that it was best not to make the young looking woman furious for waiting, he headed to the hokage tower in the center of the village.

Sasuke didn't think he has to be hurry. Therefore, he just climbed the stairs casually and almost knocking at the door when he heard two persons were speaking inside the room.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation, but then he heard the young blonde he's been searching for the morning. And before he realized it, he had heard half of the conversation.

---Inside the office---

"Tsunade-baba! I'm here!" Naruto cheerfully called the Hokage as he entered the woman's office.

"I'm not old!" The young looking woman didn't want to lose in their routine shouting when they first meet each other for the day.

And from the way the blonde keep calling her granny, she assure herself to neat that rude mouth into bloody pulp the next time they meet.

"Hehe… So, what's for today?" Naruto asked excitedly. He allowed himself to seat at the sofa and leaving Tsunade to sigh at his behaviors.

"Really, you should behave yourself well, Naruto… " She graced her beautiful feature with a small smile. "Anyway, about the mission I told you yesterday, would you accept this one?"

Naruto grinned his fox grin. "Of course! But be sure this is not a baby sitting job like you sent me into the last mission!"

"Humph… I told we had no one the last day. However, this is a very dangerous mission. Have you thought it well?"

Naruto waved nonchalantly before he clearly said yes, he had thought about it. Tsunade, knowing Naruto, didn't believe it a bit.

She was sure that the boy was thinking about the mission alright, but not in the way she wanted him to think.

/Did he really a grown up? / Tsunade wasn't sure about it.

"Ooi, Tsunade-baba, what are the details?"

Naruto's voice snapped her from her trance.

"Oh, yeah right. This is an S-class mission. Be sure to do it well."

Naruto nodded seriously. Finally, some real mission.

"Lately, there had been some kidnapping happen in the Country of Wind. The victims were young man or shinobi with great skill. After doing some research, we manage to get the person behind it…"

"And who is this person?"

"Orochimaru."

The room grew quite. None of them speaking, they were in their on thought.

"So, that snake bastard is alive." Naruto started the conversation again. His voice filled with amusement. Last time he had confront the sennin was to save Sasuke from his clutch. He was a weak little genin back there, and he could do a little. But right now, it's different.

"Yes, as much as I hate to tell you, his alive, and he's still seeking a new body to take over. If you take the mission, your mission is to kill that filthy man."

Even if Tsunade was enraged by the fact that her former teammate was still alive, she surely not shows it in her beautiful face.

"So, do you take the mission?"

Naruto thought for a moment. The mission was clearly dangerous, and with his current condition, there were great chance for him to loosing. But if he didn't take it, then he sure that Tsunade will give the mission for Sasuke, since the other ANBU had to go out on mission while the few left was to guard the city.

/Can I take it? /

He would like to think again for another night, but apparently, he had no time left. Wind country was not far from Konohagakure. And if that snake bastard was there right now, there were no guarantee that he would not kidnapped anyone from Konoha.

/And Sasuke could be in danger. /

With that on thought, Naruto gave his answer.

"I will take it."

**1** Naruto in this story certainly not a morning man. He obviously had dreamed about eating 500 bowls ramen and still want more. (Sweatdrop)

**This is chapter two! I'm certainly going to somewhere. Just wait patiently! Hehe… I know that this chapter's suck. However, please don't forget to review. I'm waiting your comment here! **


	3. He who never come back

**Author's crap: **Actually I didn't have anything to say unless that my Internet connection was very down and my computer broke off. Hhh… Lucky I have the back up data. Sorry for the delay, and here it is I brought to you.This isDestiny, Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** Yes! Yes! Yes! Naruto's mine!!! Wahahaha!!!! (Hit in the head)

**Warnings:** You know, bad grammar, spelling, Hint of Shounen-ai, bla bla bla…

This is Destiny

Chapter 3: He who never come back.

--------------

Naruto thought for a moment. The mission was clearly dangerous, and with his current condition, there were great chance for him to loosing. But if he didn't take it, then he sure that Tsunade will give the mission for Sasuke, since the other ANBU had to go out on mission while the few left was to guard the city.

/Can I take it? /

He would like to think again for another night, but apparently, he had no time left. Wind country was not far from Konohagakure. Moreover, if that snake bastard was there right now, there were no guarantees that he would not kidnap anyone from Konoha.

/And Sasuke could be in danger. /

With that on thought, Naruto gave his answer.

"I will take it."

--

Outside the room, Sasuke surprised to hear that Orochimaru was still alive. Despite his efforts long ago to go after him for power, he actually hated the snake sennin. He actually believes that Naruto had defeated that snake master a while ago, but apparently, the snake sennin hasn't died yet.

/Maybe not in a while/

He jerk disgustedly as he remembers one of the events, he encountered Orochimaru. His pale dead like face, his snake subordinate, and not to mention his sickening tongue. How anyone could make his or her tongue that long was beyond Sasuke knowledge, and he was pretty sure he doesn't want to know any of that.

However, even that snake bastard was disgusting, Sasuke had to admit that he was a strong one. Probably the strongest human enemy he ever encountered, besides his crazy brother.

/And Naruto want to face him? Does he mad? /

He wanted to break the office door and told that dobe not to take that mission, or at least to take some Anbu for companion. But he knew well that do such reckless things only do him more harm than good, so he decided to wait door the blonde to went out.

**(On with Naruto!)**

"You accept the mission? "

Tsunade couldn't believe what she heard. She had the feeling that Naruto would likely accept the mission and she knew well why, but she didn't expect him to decide this quick.

Honestly, she preferred him not to take the mission, but she couldn't do anything since he was one of her strongest Anbu and to the fact, there were no Anbu squad left to send on this mission. Naruto had to go alone.

"Yes, Tsunade-baba! I take the mission."

Naruto tried to say in a very cheerful voice and he did success. But it's not the point. He could sense that Tsunade didn't like his decision.

"But, there will be no teammates for this mission. We don't have any guards now. You know that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I know that. I also know that this mission is super dangerous, but I have to do it. I believe you understand that, Tsunade-baba."

Naruto let a small smile grace his whiskered face. Yes, he had to do this.

Tsunade had the look that she still want to argue more, but than she stared into Naruto's endless blue eyes, and she realized that anything she did would not shattered his decision.

For the first time in years, Tsunade let a sighed of defeated.

"Okay, Naruto, I'll explain the details now. You'll have to kill Orochimaru. He was hiding somewhere in the forest. There was a big possibility that he had his army back. You have unlimited time, but they hope you can come to the country as fast as possible. Do you understand?"

Naruto vaguely nodded.

"I understand."

Tsunade gave him a nod and then wished him luck before dismissed him with a heavy sighed.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto called the woman with unusual respect in his voice.

Tsunade, startled by the respect he never shown before, can only raised her face in question.

"Thank you for your help all this years."

Naruto bowed to her. He, himself, didn't know what in the hell he did that for. He just feel like never seeing her again so he wanted to at least made her knew that he respect her so much.

/Heh, it's okay to do that once in a while, isn't it? /

Tsunade dazed for a second, did she start to see things? Naruto would always call her with 'bachan' or 'baba'. Never from their first meeting he ever showed her some respect.

/Did he eat right? /

Outside the office, Naruto found that Sasuke has been on his way. He remember the night before event and has figured from Sasuke's look that the raven-haired must have thought too much of it.

"Naruto."

The older of the two made the first conversation and it was unusual. Usually, Naruto would talk while the other just listening and nodded, but nothing gone in the correct way today, isn't it? Therefore, Naruto thought it would not be a problem.

"Ah, Sasuke. Coming to the Hokage this early? You must be very busy, ne?"

"Naruto, did you really accept that mission?"

Never in Sasuke life, he ever felt that concern for someone. But this is for Naruto, his sunshine. He would do anything for him and he means that by heart. He could see Naruto smiled at his question, but that blue orbs also reflected something he couldn't understand.

"Ah, that mission. Yes Sasuke. I accept that. I bet it would be fun. At least better than taking care of the next gangster boys."

"But that mission was real hell! You must take companion!! Or at least take me with you!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, really interested in Sasuke's reactions. He never saw Sasuke this way before.

"And why wouldn't I? I'm ninja, Sasuke, and I'm no genin anymore, nor that I'm chuunin. I'm Anbu, Sasuke, and all of Anbu's jobs are dangerous, we all know that. I bet you have heard what Tsunade-sama told me before, no companion for this mission. Actually, I am quite glad with that and I'm obviously can't bring anyone, especially you."

"But…"

Sasuke never complete his sentence. Naruto had put his finger on his lips to shut him up. Realizing the way Naruto lean to him, Sasuke felt his cheek hot.

"Believe me Sasuke, I'm doing the best I could, so don't worry. Don't forget what I told you last night either, okay?"

With that, Naruto ran and leave the dark-haired man alone in the corridor. With his sentence from the night before echoed in Sasuke's head.

/If one of your friend is a demon, and he apparently transforming into one with no way back to his human side… Than you must kill him on the first sight, without hesitant. /

**Another lousy chapter. I'm desperate. Please review, I have no spirit to write since the reviewer has not increase much for the past weeks. Okay, that's it. So so so so so so so so, would you please please** **please please please please please please please please please please please please please pretty please review?**


	4. Caught

**_Shikki's Blabbering: _**

Ha! A new chapter. Sorry for the delay. It was a lot these and those things, but mainly, blames it on my lazy ass. Still, This is the fourth chappies. So don't hit me to hard, ya?

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Usual stuff. Slight shounen-ai, angst, bad grammar and spelling…**

This is Destiny 

**Chapter 4 : Caught**

_Sasuke never complete his sentence. Naruto had put his finger on his lips to shut him up. Realizing the way Naruto lean to him, Sasuke felt his cheek hot. _

_"Believe me Sasuke, I'm doing the best I could, so don't worry. Don't forget what I told you last night either, okay?"_

_With that, Naruto ran and leave the dark-haired man alone in the corridor. With his sentence from the night before echoed in Sasuke's head._

_/ If one of your friend is a demon, and he apparently transforming into one with no way back to his human side… Than you must kill him on the first sight, without hesitant. /_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

It was a bright morning when Naruto left that day. The young blonde had left without a single word. It was another mission for the fox demon after all. No one cared enough to see that Naruto will left for a very dangerous mission accept for a very few people. Sasuke was one of them.

First it was days, then days changed to week and still no news from Naruto. It's true that Tsunade had told him that there was no time limit for the mission. The dobe probably go playing around or lost himself before finally doing his job.

Even to Sasuke, the reasons sound lame. Naruto never abandoned his job for anything else. The dobe really value his works and he dedicated his life more than anyone in the village.

Before he realized it, he was standing in front of the hokage's office once again. He had forgotten how many times he had done it, barging at the office without permission and asked the Hokage whether Naruto had report to her or not.

He took a deep breath and opened the office door. Once he stepped his foot inside the rather large office room, he had to admit that he was quite surprised to see a group of ANBU gathered inside. Godaime obviously wanted something to them.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. You came just in time."

Sasuke stepped forward a little when Tsunade continued her sentence. After closer inspection, Sasuke saw that her eyes clouded with worry.

"I have known the purpose why you came here since you asked me every single morning." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Not bothered at comment the Hokage threw.

"So, have you found him?" He asked directly.

The Hokage stared into him for a while before letting a sighed to escape her ever youth face.

"No. I have expected him to come 2 or 3 days ago. But there isn't any single news on his whereabouts."

Sasuke made no reply at the statement. So something really happened to that dobe of a friend. Deep inside his heart, Sasuke felt throbbing aches. He didn't know what is nor he knew why. The only thing he knew was that he should have followed Naruto whether the blonde want it or not. If something bad happened to his precious blonde, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

"… I know that you are worried about him. I worried about that brat too. And I'm going to send you along with these ANBU group to find him."

Sasuke looked at the chief ninja a moment, than nodded.

"When will we be departing?"

"As soon as possible. You have 2 weeks to find him or we will have to consider him… dead on mission."

There was a thick silence before Sasuke answered her.

"… I understand, Tsunade-sama. I will bring him back here. Definitely."

It was a week after Tsunade ordered them, Sasuke and his ANBU fellows were out in the middle of the forest where they had lost contact with Naruto the first time. It had been on the first few days. But they had think that the blonde do it to avoid danger. So they let it go and didn't think about it.

Even after weeks had passed, there were still no news from the boy and the villagers began to worry. Well, a few began to worry; the other didn't care at all.

"Sasuke-san, come over here please." An ANBU with tiger mask on his face called him from under the tree. Sasuke quickly turned his direction and came to look at what his comrades has find.

"What have you find?"

"Look at this." The tiger mask man gave him a Konoha hitai-ate. The cloth on the headband was blood soak.

"There were also several kunais and trace of explosion. It seems that someone from Leaf was fought here a while ago."

Sasuke examined the headband on his hand. If this were Naruto's, so that _thing_ would be around here. After a while, he found what he searched. A spiral symbol was sewn neatly on the inside of the band.

"It's Naruto…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"This headband is Naruto's. He had been fighting in this area."

Not even minutes after that, another ANBU called over him.

"Sasuke-san! Come here!" In seconds, Sasuke arrived there, asking in worry tones what on the hell they have found.

"It's footstep. Someone had been indulging in a fight. One loses and the winner brought him along. There's a chance that this footstep will lead to where Orochimaru hid in this forest."

Sasuke felt his body tensed. Could it be? Something bad really happened to his Naruto?

"Sasuke-san, do you want to follow it?"

"… Atarimaeda." (1)

_----------------------_Orochimaru's residence _----------------------_

"Orochimaru-sama. We had managed to awake the Kyuubi." A white haired man kneeled down besides a king size bed with respect. He was Kabuto, Orochimaru's apprentice and assistant.

"Good job, Kabuto. How's the fox doing?" A shuddering voice could be heard from the man sitting on the bed. He was pale and snake like man with long black hair and yellow beast like eyes.

"It was in good condition. Too good to my liking."

Hearing the comment Kabuto gave him, Orochimaru can't help but smirking his face out. "Hahaha… such a cute wild animal isn't it? I'd like to see it on my own."

A minute later, both men have reached a dark and cold chamber where they kept Naruto captive.

"The thing had good aura." Orochimaru commented. He walked on his own towards the cage. Not waiting for Kabuto reply whatsoever.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune… we meet at last." The snake man talked to a red figured inside the cage.

Kyuubi reached forward and tried to bite Orochimaru, but being held by the cage.

"What do you want, filthy human?"

Hearing the question, Orochimaru raised one of his eyebrows and smirk a little.

"What do I want? Kukuku… Isn't it obvious, Kyuubi no Kitsune? I want your power of course."

"Oh, such confident bastard we had here, aren't we? And what would I get in replace? What can you do for me?" The fierce demon said cynically

"Why, you would get your freedom, of course!"

Not seconds after that, Kyuubi laughed out loud.

"Freedom! You offer me freedom! " Even in his form, anyone could tell that the demon was smirking at that time.

"Let me tell you, Orochimaru. Even if you don't help me, I will free my self! I have weaken the seal and it's just about time for me to get out and see the world again. I will kill this little boy by myself and I need none of your help. I'm leaving."

Orochimaru was beyond angry, it was not everyday that anyone spoke that rude to him. No he didn't really mind it, but he really angry that Kyuubi turned down his offer. The figure in front of him started to take change and he knew that Kyuubi really didn't bother to talk with him.

The red hair started to back to its real color again. Both fangs and claws shortened and the teenager ANBU Naruto was came back in view. Slowly and grimly, Orochimaru retreat back to his chamber, cursing his ass out on what the Kitsune has done.

_This human form of it was very annoying. _The snake man thought._ It would be better if he stayed in the beast form forever._

"Kabuto." He called out his faithful subordinates.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The young silver man appeared out of thin air.

"Prepare _that _jutsu now."

**Shikki's zone:**

**(1) atarimaeda means something like of course. Kinds of... **

**Owww, Orochimaru-san wa kowai desuyo! **

**This is my very-very first time making a story with more than 3 chapters! Even Android is still on the 3rd chapter. I know it's been a very long time, I'm so sorry for that. Gomenne, minna-san. I will be busy preparing exam for this week and I don't know when I can post another chapter again. Please support me by clicking the submit reviews button on the left end of this page! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
